Beach Day
by Jupiter'Cobalt
Summary: Under a parasol a few feet high and laying face-up on a towel in its shade, Kagamine Rin sighs in complete comfort looking out on the waves, settling in to the feel of the sand with a layer of cloth between it and her. Rin/Len One Shot.


I have other things to work on, fanfiction included, but it's Valentine's Day and who could resist a good one shot's try?

Well, maybe most people in the world could, actually. But that's why we're here; to pick up the slack.

There were a couple of things that could have been thrown in here; couple-cliches about the beach setting that pop to mind here and there. But I think they may have been clutterful for this one. Nice and short. Relatively short. I like One Shots like that, don't you?

Well, only if they are nice.

Enjoy.

**Beach Day**

On the sun-baked sands of a coast of Japan, two twins and the smallest crowd of people that has ever been there at that time of day enjoy an early afternoon's quiet and the rhythmic repetition of waves hitting the shoreline. There is not a cloud in the sky for miles, and the brightest sun of the season is high above the water, sending down its shine onto the endless, bright blue ocean, which sends it right back up in a glimmer that is almost blinding. Under a parasol a few feet high and laying face-up on a towel in its shade, Kagamine Rin sighs in complete comfort looking out on the waves, settling in to the feel of the sand with a layer of cloth between it and her. Her brother Len, approaching from the back-left of her with a bottle of water, no sandals, and two pairs of sunglasses in his hands, puts one of them on and offers the other to his sister when he gets close enough to crouch down next to her.

Her eyes were actually already closed by the time he got that close, and so, leaning over her into the shade and propping himself up on the other side one arm, he said to her while he put them on her himself; "Rin~," in a sing-song tone, "You should be careful. Falling asleep in the sun won't do good things for you."

Because she almost-clearly wasn't asleep, Rin opened her eyes from behind the sunglasses and said back, "Has it ever for anybody?"

Pushing himself off from over her he sat down next to her and said, "Probably not. But if you're planning to be the first to find out then I can warn you here not to try."

"Well, I wasn't sleeping anyway. Besides, I am under this," she said pointing to the obvious shade they were both beneath.

"Sun moves," Len said, pointing to the fact that the sun would be setting behind the ocean, and in front of her. "Now what if I hadn't come back and saved you, huh?"

Smiling, Rin said, "If you hadn't come back, I think I'd have had bigger problems than a sunburn."

"Because you'd miss me so much?"

"Because you're my ride back home, Len."

"That more or less counts as the same thing, really."

"No, it doesn't," Rin pushed the sunglasses down a bit so that they were resting on the edge of her nose. "You brought me a drink, too?"

"Water from the finest tap," he said, handing it to her. "Our own."

"Well, gee, thanks," she said, joking, "Now I guess I owe you, then?"

"You owe me so much for that water, Rin," he pointed to his bare feet, "The sand is hot from there and back."

"Well, that's not my fault," Rin opened the bottle and drank from it. "You could have taken mine for it."

"I don't think they'd fit me that well."

"Boo hoo." She set the water down.

They both were silent for a minute, and looked at the distant horizon on the sea together. The long line of the sun's light on the water truly was almost blinding; but that was the reason Rin had asked Len to get sunglasses for them. The two of them did not get many chances out of the month to spend a day or an afternoon together, and the beach, in fact that very spot on the beach, was a favorite of theirs to spend that little time on. The view of the burning sun; the thankfully and coincidentally perfect sky; the gentle breeze that pushes the hair on their heads back with the movement of the waves down the sandline. That soft, catching sound of the sand being caught underfoot when you walk on it. The lull of the waves again and again in time with the occasional gull. It repeats itself in a harmony, all of it; and the middle of it is Kagamine Rin and Len's favorite place to be together.

The two of them didn't look at each other directly from that point, not for a while. But as the background noise all around them became the foreground noise they admired, and the hand of one of them slipped into the hand of the other, the two of them decided to ignore Len's advice; falling asleep together on a towel in the sun didn't sound like a bad idea at all.


End file.
